


Totally worth it

by killing_kurare



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia saves the day, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Smut, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison is eager to try something new, but Zoe is worried that something might go wrong. If Madison just had listened to her girlfriend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally worth it

**Prompt:** _i wanna taste this sweet, sweet poison on your lips_  
for [](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/) in [Love is in the air](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/2418.html)  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)**100_women** \- red

 

„Are you really sure about this?“ Zoe’s voice is soft, insecure and worried, but Madison can only laugh (louder and with more self-confidence than Zoe could ever possess) and shifts on the bed they are both lying on so she can look at the other girl.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m rather wondering why we waited so long,” she grins and throws her fellow witch a glance that makes her blush. “Are you not excited about it?” Madison breathes and runs a finger over Zoe’s pink pantie, making her shudder with anticipation.

“Are you not curious how it feels to be eaten out, to be fucked by my tongue? Your wet cunt all spread and exposed?”

Zoe knows that half the fun for Madison is to talk dirty, to get her aroused just by using words she herself would never say. She closes her eyes and gasps as the blonde touches her sweet spot again. She can already feel herself growing wetter by the second, her inner muscles contracting anxiously as Madison starts to move further down until her face is above Zoe’s sex.  
She hears Madison inhaling deeply now, feels the blonde’s nose being pushed into her crotch.

“This is my favourite perfume: Slutty whore No 5,” she grins again and looks up at Zoe. She loves the look on the other girl’s face, agonized and yet eager, enjoying and yet guilty.  
Madison hooks her fingers under the hem of Zoe’s panties, pulling down ever so slowly, enjoying the sight of Zoe wriggling. She has never been down here with her face, has never been able to take a real good look at her pussy. Up until now it was only humping and fingering, but then Madison grew curious.

“I want to taste this sweet, sweet poison on your lips,” she said, and Zoe had bent down to kiss her once more. “No, Darling,” Madison responded. “Your other lips. The lips that can kill …” Zoe had been surprised and not too enthusiastic about this.

“You don’t know what will happen … it … I could be dangerous.”

“Come on, you wuss, I am already dead,” Madison reminded her.

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but what if it makes you dead-dead.”

The other girl shrugged. “Well, then it’s going to be a delicious death.”

It has indeed taken some time to convince Zoe, but now here they are: Zoe pantieless and Madison right in front of her cunt. “Oh, Baby … is it my birthday already?” Madison grins and takes in Zoe’s clean-shaven labia.

“Stop it already!” Zoe exclaims, blushing even more.

Madison licks her own lips and feels up Zoe’s sex. It’s so smooth, so inviting … she spreads the labia apart and feels her own cunt throb as she finds Zoe’s already wet and glistening.  
“That’s so hot,” Madison breaths and Zoe shivers at the sensation. The blonde starts to lick carefully at the little knob that sticks out, making Zoe tremble even more. She flicks her tongue against it, again and again, gaining little gasps and moans. Normally she would tease Zoe, be agonizingly slow, but this time she’s eager herself. She wants to taste it, more than anything else.

Madison keeps Zoe’s sex spread wide apart and works only on the already swollen clit. Zoe thrusts forward, her mind completely blank except for the pleasure that runs through her, as if she were struck by lightning every time Madison’s tongue connects with her cunt. She feels so exposed, so vulnerable and needy, and yet she doesn’t care, rather enjoys being “used” like this.

“Here I go …” Madison whispers and lets her tongue travel further down to Zoe’s entrance. It tastes musky, a little bitter, but not displeasing. Quite the opposite, Madison wants more …  
Her tongue twirls around and around, laps at the rosy flesh faster and faster until Zoe’s cries get louder and louder … then she dips her tongue into the girl, feels the hotness and the movement of Zoe’s inner muscles, and Madison is as turned on as never before in her whole life as she pokes her tongue into Zoe again and again, tries to reach as far as possible.

Her own cunt has her panties soaked, she’s sure of it, but she resists the urge to reach down and pleasure herself; no, that’s something Zoe can do for her afterwards.

“Yes, oh yes, yes!” Zoe screams as she heaves her hips up high, pushes her cunt into the other girl’s face to get even more pleasure, and it’s when Madison’s nose rubs against her clit once more that she is sent over the edge. Her whole body tenses for a few wonderful seconds as she rides on her waves of orgasm.

Madison groans as she licks the last bit of Zoe’s juices and then rises up to look at her. Zoe is not moving except for her breasts that rise and fall with deep breathes.

“Good?” Madison asks and wipes her mouth.

All Zoe can do is moan, and the blonde climbs up to settle down next to her.

“That was awesome. I can’t wait for you to do this to me, I know it’s going to be –“

Madison leaves the rest of the sentence unspoken and Zoe opens her eyes to look at her. “What is it?”

“My thongue feelth pfunny,” Madison answers, making Zoe frown and sit up right away.

“Oh gosh, you’re totally swollen!” she exclaims and takes in Madison’s red and blistered tongue sticking out of her mouth.

“Nnngh!” Madison says and starts to make wild gestures with her hands.

“See, I told you that was a bad idea!” Zoe yells.

~~~~~

“I don’t even want to know how that happened,” Cordelia says with a stern look regarding the two girls in front of her, “but it’s not as bad as it looks. I’ll make you a tea to reduce the swelling. You’ll be fine in no time,” she sighs and leaves to get the right herbs.

Zoe is as crimson as Madison’s tongue. “She knows what we were doing,” she says and shoots her girl-friend a glare who just shrugs as response, then writes something down on the memo pad she’s carrying around.  
_  
Next time we’ll be more careful. Find out which herbs Cordelia uses._

Zoe’s eyes widen. “Next time?! You want this to happen again?”

Madison’s lips curl into a sly smile.  
  
_Totally worth it._

Zoe just groans and mutters something that sounds a lot like ‘I give up’.


End file.
